El entender del pervertido
by Karkstrek
Summary: Un confundido Chopper, un frustrado Zoro, un Sanji tranquilo y un moribundo Ace.


**One Piece no es mío.**

 **Dedicado a Shadow, aprecio mucho todo el apoyo que me has dado en éste poquito tiempo que llevo escribiendo. Gracias, y espero que éste fanfic también te guste.**

* * *

 **El entender del pervertido.**

\- ¡¿Qué rayos les pasó?!

El alterado Chopper recorre de un lado a otro su consultorio, ahí en una camilla se encuentra Ace con su segunda transfusión de sangre mientras en una de las sillas está Sanji no en mejores condiciones que Ace.

El de pecas porta una expresión soñadora y tranquila, a pesar de haber perdido tanta sangre se le nota feliz.

Sanji por otro lado, va por su décimo cigarrillo el cual fuma con total tranquilidad, Chopper está seguro que el aire que expulsa toma la forma de corazones.

\- Vimos el cielo, Chopper. -Es la voz de Sanji la que escucha el joven doctor-

En la camilla sólo se puede escuchar el leve murmullo de un muy contento Ace, que apenas recordar el por qué de su situación ha comenzado a sangrar nuevamente, Chopper coloca más papel en la nariz del pecoso, va a acabar con toda la colecta de sangre de ese año y es algo que no está dispuesto a permitir.

\- Nunca vi algo igual, Chopper.

Ace toma su mano como un paciente a punto de morir por una enfermedad terminal, el joven doctor no duda que así vaya a ser.

\- ¿Tu sabes que pasó, Zoro?

Porque el peliverde llegó con ellos, arrastrándolos y diciéndole a Chopper que eran unos idiotas, Chopper no podía estar más de acuerdo.

\- Ah -El suspiro del peliverde es exasperado y frustrado- Verás...

 _Como todo buen novio, Sanji había ido a visitarlo en un día típico de prácticas, le había llevado comida, nada fuera de lo común._

 _Hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia del Portgas, cosa rara, pues por lo general lo único que hace desde que su relación cambió con Luffy es seguir a éste y vigilar que no caiga en las garras de personas poco dignas. Pero bueno, la presencia del de pecas no hace más que distraer a la mayoría de sus pupilas, incluso puede notar los celos de Sanji y ela arrepentimiento de este._

 _Toma una de las muñecas de Sanji paraguiarle a algún rincón alejado, donde puedan tener privacidad._

 _\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? -Pregunta directo, esperando que el rubio explique con detalle el motivo de la presencia del de pecas-_

 _\- Luffy lo citó aquí -Contesta de la manera más tranquila mientras exhala el humo de un nuevo cigarrillo-_

 _Zoro frunce el ceño, sabe que Sanji sabe que el odia el humo de esa_ _ **cosa**_ _en su dojo._

 _Retira con felicidad la_ _ **cosa**_ _de los labios del rubio arrojándola al piso para posteriormente apagarla con la suela de su zapato, en serio odia esa cosa._

 _\- ¡Hey!_

 _Y no es de esperar que el cocinero le reclame e intente encender otro, Zoro no se lo permitirá, por lo que detiene con sus manos ambos brazos del rubio. Éste no tarda en patear uno de sus costados, intentando así que le libere._

\- Omitiré los detalles de eso, porque enserio Chopper, no debería interesarte ese tipo de detalles -Dice molesto y con gesto serio, Chopper asiente-

 _Para cuando Sanji y el se volvieron a reagrupar con algunos de los estudiantes y Ace, el rubio aún acomodaba su camisa y algunos mechones de su cabello, Zoro sonreía triunfante._

 _\- Así que, Ace~ -El ronroneo resuena por todo el dojo, haciendo que Zoro se fastidie, ¿Acaso nadie puede mostrar un poco de pudor?_

\- Tu no eres nadie para decir eso, Zoro -Se burla el joven de las pecas-

\- Pues tu no estás contando la historia -Reclama molesto-

 _\- ¿Si? -Porque Ace es idiota y nunca se da cuenta de las intenciones de las personas que le rodean, a menos que dicha persona sea menor y se llame Luffy-_

\- Concuerdo con eso -Afirma desde su camilla-

Zoro sólo puede suspirar mientras retoma la historia.

 _\- Me preguntaba si cuando saliese, quieras ir conmigo a, ya sabes, tomar algo, conocernos un poco más -La joven no deja de pasar sus manos por los musculosos brazos del de pecas mientras habla-_

 _Ace frunce ligeramente el ceño y Zoro ya sabe como va a terminar la situación._

 _\- Verás, espero a alguien -Dice mientras retira con cuidado las manos de la joven-_

 _\- Oh -Dice depcionada-_

 _\- Si..._

\- Sigo sin saber porque Ace y Sanji están así -Menciona un frustrado Chopper-

\- Aún no termino -Contesta un exasperado Zoro-

 _Para cuando la joven se marchó decepcionada por el rechazo de Ace, éste continuó en espera de su amado Luffy._

Puede verse en la lejanía el pulgar en alto de Ace, Zoro golpea su frente, idiota.

 _Zoro supo que algo iba a salir mal cuando la voz de Vivi y la de Nami comenzaron a halagar la buena figura de su acompañante, pero no sólo eso, Zoro temía lo peor._

 _\- Te verías bien vestido en piel -La voz de la joven peliazul es la primera en escucharse-_

 _\- Vivi tiene razón, te verías más rudo y estoy segura que a él le encantará -Nami nunca le da la razón a alguien que no la merezca-_

 _\- Oh, y podríamos agregar otros zapatos._

 _\- Nami, no sé todavía porque me tengo que poner la ropa que ustedes compran._

 _Y como todo buen novio celoso, Ace se pone atento apenas reconocer la voz del acompañante de las jóvenes._

 _\- Luffy~ -La voz de la pelirroja es un ronroneo mientras se escucha con más claridad- Eso es porque, si no se te ve bien a ti, a nadie se le va a ver bien._

 _\- Oh._

 _Obviamente Luffy es un idiota igual que Ace, por ello no hay otra razón para que se complementen bien._

\- No lo digo enserio, Ace -Asegura el peliverde al ver al de pecas dispuesto a hacerle ver que no sólo por eso se complementan-

\- Bien.

 _Lo inevitable pasó, Luffy, Nami y Vivi entraron al dojo._

 _Apenas entrar el silencio fue inminente, mas no duró mucho, apenas recuperarse del shock inicial las reacciones en las personas dentro del dojo fueron muy variadas, yendo desde simplemente sonrojarse hasta al estado de Ace y Sanji._

Zoro aclara un poco su garganta esperando que Chopper no vea el sonrojo en su rostro.

 _Ahí en la entrada del dojo se encontraban Nami y Vivi, vestidas como siempre lo hacen,_ _ **indecentes.**_

 _Sin embargo, lo que en realidad llamaba la atención era Luffy, vestía shorts abombados y una camiseta con diseño floral, mas eso no era raro, es bien sabido que siempre que acompaña a las chicas de compras éstas tienden a vestirle de alguna manera muy femenina, no, lo que en realidad llamaba la atención de todos era su rostro._

 _Su cabello antes corto se había visto cubierto por una peluca oscura y de largo considerable, las ondas del cabello sintético enmarcando perfectamente las facciones del joven, sin embargo, eso no era todo, Nami y Vivi incluso le habían maquillado ligeramente, lo suficiente para resaltar los ojos y colocarle un poco de color en los labios._

Ace suspira desde una de las camillas mientras Sanji aspira tranquilo su cigarrillo.

 _La vista era por demás inocente, sin embargo, lo que terminó por deshacer a todos en ternura, fue la reacción de éste al reconocer a Ace._

 _\- ¡Ace! -Con la sonrisa de lo más sincera se acercó al mencionado-_

 _Haciendo acopio de toda la elasticidad que es posible logró envolverse en el cuerpo del de pecas, quién algo desorientado lo envolvió en brazos._

 _\- L-Lu -La voz de Ace suena forzada mientras intenta pasar saliva- Te ves muy bien._

 _\- Nami dijo que me vería mejor de 'lolita' -Todos en el dojo pueden observar como el joven de pecas sangra por su nariz, todos le entienden- Ace -Susurra contra su cuello- ¿Qué es una lolita?_

 _\- Es..._

 _Ace no pudo contestar, su imaginación le traicionó y se comenzó a imaginar a Luffy en dicho atuendo, claro, no fue el único en imaginárselo vestido de esa forma. Pronto, Sanji se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Ace._

 _En la entrada del dojo Nami y Vivi se daban la mano, en señal de alguien que ha hecho un buen trabajo._

\- Y eso pasó.

\- En mi defensa quiero decir que Luffy se veía muy femenino -Asegura el rubio- No tengo ese tipo de intenciones con alguien que sólo fue forzado a verse como una muy guapa mujer. -Se levanta y se dirije al de cabello verde- Vámonos, intento de espadachín -Menciona con una sonrisa-

\- Claro, cocinerucho -Contesta sin malicia mientras le guía con una mano en la espalda baja a la salida del consultorio-

Apenas despedirse de ellos, Chopper se encuentra examinando a Ace y el progreso que debe llevar.

\- No creo que sólo por eso hayas perdido tanta sangre -Menciona casualmente-

\- No -Confirma el de pecas- Fue lo que me prometió Luffy lo que me dejó así.

\- Oh.

El sonido de un celular recibiendo un mensaje corta la tensa atmósfera entre ambos, con un simple movimiento Ace alcanza el aparato en uno de sus bolsillos, sonríe al leer el texto.

Una mano toma la manga de su bata, llamando su atención Ace sonríe burlón mientras sostiene el aparato frente a él, indicándole que lea el recién llegado mensaje.

Si yo fuera tu, y Luffy fuese una linda chica, yo aprovecharía esa bonitas piernas para, tu sabes, ciertas actividades.

Sanji.

El joven doctor golpea su frente, idiotas pervertidos que se apoyan el uno al otro, ahora entiende a Zoro.

\- Sabes Chopper, ya me siento mejor.

El joven de pecas se quita lo que queda de su transfusión y los papelitos en su nariz, dispuesto a irse toma su chaqueta y las olvidadas llaves de su casa.

\- Bien -Suspira el doctor, sabe que no puede meterse con el decidido Ace- No te lo tomes a mal Ace, pero no quiero verte por aquí en mucho tiempo.

Porque nadie va a ayudarle toda la sangre perdida en todas esas transfusiones.

La risa del de pecas es agradable mientras se disculpa, asegurando no pasearse por ahí en un buen tiempo.

Chopper jamás disfrutó tanto la tranquilidad de su consultorio.

* * *

El sonido de llaves golpeando la mesita de la entrada no son lo que le pone alerta, escuchar los pasos de alguien al subir a las escaleras no hace más que ponerle ansioso, sin embargo, cuando la puerta de su habitación es compartida decide que se siente nervioso.

Es culpa de Nami y Vivi, y también de Bon-chan e Ivan-chan, si no fuese por ellos el no estaría en ese tipo de situación, sin embargo, también es su culpa, quería verse por una vez _hermoso_ para su querido novio y sin embargo, puede que haya firmado su sentencia de muerte, por sí las dudas ya aviso a Usopp sobre su _tal vez_ falta en la reunión con Shanks y Newgate.

Todo depende de el como reaccione Ace, su optimismo le hace esperar y confiar en que el de pecas ni siquiera se de cuenta de su apariencia.

Viste lo mismo que esa tarde en el dojo, simplemente ha cambiado la camiseta por una de las enormes playeras de Ace, la cual cuelga graciosamente de uno de sus hombros.

Ace sólo ha abierto la puerta y Luffy sabe que ha ido a la cocina cuando escucha pasos alejándose.

Bien, estará a salvo un poco más.

Considera el no quedarse en la habitación con lo siguiente que pasa.

Ace está frente a él y el bote de helado que llevaba a caído de la forma más dramática junto a la cuchara en el suelo.

Luffy sabe que está perdido.

\- ¿Lu? -Ace talla sus ojos, no es posible que sea recibido con semejante imagen surreal-

\- Ace~ -Ronronea el nombre-

Tal como le dijo Robin realiza un exagerado cambio de pierna en su sentar, procura exponer parte de sus muslos durante dicho cambio, esperando que Ace ignore eso y de paso no se de cuenta de su nerviosismo.

No se da cuenta de su nerviosismo.

\- Luffy -Dice autoritario-

El mencionado no puede evitar estremecerse, le encanta ese lado de Ace y éste está dispuesto a aprovecharlo.

El peso del otro al sentarse a su lado le pone aún más nervioso y teme comenzar a sudar. No lo hace, la presencia del de pecas siempre le trae tranquilidad.

\- Luffy.

La voz es tierna mientras murmura su nombre en su oreja, una de las manos del de pecas recorre su nuca estirando un poco los cabellos ahí, la peluca no tarda en ser retirada.

Una mano en su rodilla le indica que debe descruzar las piernas y abrirlas un poco.

Obedece y como recompensa es besado dulcemente.

Su rostro lo siente arder mientras corresponde el contacto, apenas son labios rozándose y sin embargo, Luffy sabe que jamás habrá algo que ame más que sentir eso. Las manos en su cuerpo le hacen suspirar, pronto trata de contener los sonidos que desean salir de su cuerpo cuando el de pecas rasga un poco la piel en su nuca.

Ace aprovecha y profundiza el beso.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos asciende sin control, les encanta el saber que nada malo les pasará estando en brazos del otro, confían plenamente el uno en el otro.

Pronto la lengua del de pecas masajea todo lo que puede dentro de la boca del contrario, mientras su mano acaricia el interior de los muslos del más joven, agradece a Nami por comprarle unos shorts tan bonitos, pues le facilitan el acceso a más piel del menor.

La saliva acumulándose en su boca no ayuda a hacerle sentir mejor, se siente aún más caliente cuando presta atención a los sonidos producto de su beso, es obsceno y Luffy sabe que es un pervertido por dejarse seducir por tales sonidos.

Se separan con un plop que no hace más que excitar más al menor.

\- ¿A quién tengo que agradecer?

Susurran en su oreja antes de volver a besarle.

* * *

 _ **Extra: El arte del maquillaje.**_

\- No, Ivankov, no lo quiero maquillado como travesti.

\- Pero Nami, se vería perfecto.

\- No.

La discusión ya lleva mucho tiempo sin progresar y Luffy ya se ha comenzado a aburrir, el sólo quiere verse 'bonito' por una vez, como le dijo Vivi.

\- Bon-chan -Llama a su amigo-

\- ¿Si, Luffy?

Luffy explica su situación en silencio a un atento Bon Clay, apenas terminar es guiado por éste a un lugar apartado, amos sonríen.

* * *

\- Nadie te dijo que hicieras semejante cosa, Bon -La pelirroja se ha quejado lo más que ha podido apenas verlos regresar-

A su lado, Vivi sólo suelta risitas mientras Ivankov aplaude el trabajo del otro estilista.

\- Aunque -Nami suspira resignada- Es un muy buen trabajo -Sonríe-

\- Es obvio que le va a gustar -Asegura Vivi con una sonrisa-

Luffy sabe que va a terminar arrepintiéndose.

* * *

 **Como siempre, les traigo éste fanfic con mucho cariño, esperó que les haya gustado :3.**


End file.
